A Christmas Gift : From Me to You
by BooBearYJ
Summary: Kisah dua orang namja kembar yang menyukai orang yang sama. Jaejoong adalah hadiah Natal untuk Yunho? -Bad Summary- /Yunjae fanfiction/ Wanna RnR?


**_ A CHRISTMAS GIFT _**

_**Pairing: The REAL couple in this world, YUNJAE! **_

_**Genre: YAOI-Romance-Fluff (?)-etc**_

_**Rated: PG 13+(Maybe)**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Jung Yunho(17 yo)**_

_**Kim(Jung) Jaejoong(17 yo)**_

_**Kim Youngwoong as Jaejoong's twins(17 yo)**_

_**Length: OneShoot [END]**_

_**Disclaimer: Yunho belongs to Jaejoong and Jaejoong belongs to Yunho. **_

_**WARNING: It's YAOI, MalexMale, BoyxBoy, Gay, Shoneun-ai story. So, if you don't like YAOI story, just go back and don't read this story. Arraseo?!**_

**_._**

**_._**

_**''A Christmas day? The story has just begun.. From me to you..''**_

**_._**

**_._**

Musim gugur di bulan terakhir di Negara maju ini, Tokyo, entah kenapa tearasa dingin. Cuaca dingin disertai dengan angin yang kencang, membuat dingin terasa menusuk kulit. Tak terkecuali dengan kedua namja cantik yang berjalan menyusuri kota Tokyo, Jepang. Namja cantik yang tampak lebih tinggi dari namja cantik satunya terlihat membenarkan syal-nya. Sedang namja cantik yang lebih pendek, hanya diam dan terus berjalan. Tanpa memperdulikan angin malam yang dingin yang terasa menusuk kulit putih nan pucat miliknya.

Namja cantik yang lebih tinggi hanya melirik pada saudara kembarnya. Ia menatap layar ponselnya dan tersenyum kecil. Lalu membalas pesan dari namja yang disukainya.

Well.

Ia memang seorang biseksual, boleh dibilang seorang gay. Tapi kelainan seksualnya itu tak membuatnya mengurung diri dari dunia luar. Justru, dia terlihat lebih menikmati hidupnya. Menurutnya, yeoja lebih membosankan daripada namja, dan well, ia lebih suka pada namja daripada yeoja. Boleh dikatakan ia sama sekali tak tertarik pada yeoja dari ia duduk dibangku Junior High School tingkat tiga. Dimana waktu itu ia baru paham betul bahwa ia memiliki kelainan seksual.

Bibir mungil namja itu berkomat-kamit. Menggerutu kecil tanpa disertai suara. Mengapa cuaca malam ini sangar dingin, eoh? Apa karena musim gugur akan segera berakhir dan berganti dengan musim dingin? Mungkin saja. Well, Ia harus cepat-cepat pulang dan menghangatkan tubuhnya di perapian rumahnya sembari meminum _hot chocholate_. Hmm, pasti menyenangkan. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

Lagi-lagi ia menoleh ke samping kirinya, Kembarannya sama sekali seperti tak terganggu dengan cuaca buruk ini. Ia malah terlihat tenang dengan raut wajah datarnya dan haya memperhatikan bunga-bunga sakura yang gugur sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui.

Harus diakuinya bahwa adiknya lebih cantik darinya, walaupun mereka memang kembar identik. Ia memperhatikan paras milik adiknya. Dimulai dari rambut almondnya yang bergerak lucu saat tertiup angin yang lumayan kencang, lalu mata doenya yang bulat dan besar, hidung mancungnya, pipi agak _chubby_-nya, dan yang terakhir adalah bibir _cherry_ penuh milik adiknya. _Perfect_.

Ia memang tak kalah cantik dari adiknya. Bahkan namja dan yeoja banyak memperebutkannya, namun hanya satu yang berbeda dari ia dan adiknya. Matanya. Matanya agak sipit seperti ayahnya. Sedang milik adiknya seperti mata Ibu mereka, bulat dan besar. Indah. _Oh my_, jujur, ia iri dengan mata indah milik adiknya.

Ia tak pernah menyangka akan punya adik yang mempunyai sifat _cool_ seperti itu. Ia dan adiknya memang banyak memiliki perbedaan, kecuali raga mereka. Dari sifat pun mereka berbeda. Dari kecil adiknya memang terkenal dingin, tak banyak orang yang mau berteman pada kembarannya. Boleh dikatakan bahwa adiknya seorang anti _social_. Berbeda dengan ia yang mempunyai sifat ceria dan tentu saja banyak orang yang mau berteman dengannya.

Ia mempunyai seorang sahabat yang diam-diam disukainya, namanya Jung Yunho. Ia sudah bersahabat dengan Yunho semenjak ia duduk dibangku Elementary High School. Ia dan Yunho bersekolah di Shinki Elementary School, sedang adiknya bersekolah di Toho Elementary School. Dulu.

Entah ia pun tak tahu alasan spesifik mengapa dulu ia tak disekolahkan di sekolahan yang sama dengan adiknya. Yang ia tahu, kata Eomma dan Appa-nya anak kembar tidak boleh disekolahkan ditempat yang sama. Untuk memperluas wawasan katanya. Eomma dan Appanya takut jika Jaejoong –adiknya- hanya akan berteman saja dengannya jika ia dan Jaejoong disekolahkan ditempat yang sama dengannya.

Ia dulu berdomisili di Korea, tempat kelahirannya. Namun saat mereka sudah lulus dari bangku Junior High School, mereka dan kedua orang tua-nya harus pindah ke Jepang dikarenakan perusahaan cabang Jepang milik orang tuanya mengalami krisis. Ia sangat sedih waktu itu. Ia meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya di Korea sana. Jung Yunho.

Ia dan Jung Yunho masih akrab sampai sekarang. Baru saja ia menerima pesan dari Yunho bahwa namja bermata musang itu akan pindah ke Jepang, dan itu berarti mereka akan bertemu setelah dua tahun lebih tidak bertemu. Sungguh bahagianya ia sekarang.

Tak terasa kedua namja cantik itu sudah sampai di depan rumah mereka. Dengan tergesa, Youngwoong –namja cantik kembaran Jaejoong- mencopot sepatunya, lalu membersihkan rambut hitamnya juga sweater rajut tebalnya dari bunga sakura yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ia lalu membawa sepasang sepatunya dan memencet bel rumahnya.

Berbeda dengan Jaejoong, namja cool itu dengan santai membersihkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakra yang menempel di sweater rajut merah miliknya, kemudian mencopot sepatunya, menenteng sepatu itu dan berjalan menghampiri kakaknya yang tergesa-gesa memencet bel rumah mereka.

''Tadaima~'' Ujar Youngwoong, ''Okaa-san, Otou-san?'' Panggil Youngwoong karena tak mendapat balasan.

Tak lama terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka.

''Okaa-san!'' Jerit Youngwoong. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kakaknya. Ia hanya membungkukkan badan pada Eomma-nya dan kemudia tersenyum kecil.

''Yongie-chan, pakai bahasa Korea saja saat di rumah.'' Kata Eomma Kim, tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Youngwoon. Eomma Kim kemudian memeluk Jaejoong dan mencium kening putranya.

''Bagaimana dengan acara jalan-jalan kalian, eoh? Menyenangkan?'' Tanya Eomma Kim.

Youngwoon mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggeleng.

''Kau tak akan tahu Okaa-san. Jalan-jalan dengan Joongie-chan sangat menyebalkan. Ia hanya diam saja. Dan saat aku bertanya ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggeleng. Aku sebal.'' Cerocos Youngwoong. Eomma Kim menggeleng pelan.

''Jinjja? Jangan begitu Yongie-chan. Kau sudah tahu betul bukan bagaimana sifat adikmu? Seharusnya kau dapat memahami benar adikmu.'' Nasehat Eomma Kim. Melirik pada Jaejoong yang memandang datar padanya dan Youngwoong. Tak berubah sama sekali.

''Kka, masuk dan bersihkan tubuh kalian. Lalu kita akan makan malam, Okaa-san sudah menyiapkan makan malam kita.'' Ujar Eomma Kim pada kedua putranya.

Jaejoong dan Youngwoon mengangguk patuh.

Kedua namja kembar itu berjalan memasuki rumah dengan tenang.

Eomma Kim menggeleng pelan. Saat ia melihat Jaejoong, pandangannya berubah sendu. Entah apa maksudnya.

Eomma Kim lalu menutup pintu dan menghela napas pelan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Christmas gift**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jaejoong menuruni tangga rumahnya. Ia melihat Ayah dan Ibunya serta kakaknya yang sudah siap di meja makan. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Ayahnya memanggilnya untuk duduk dan makan malam bersama mereka. Jaejoong kemudian duduk di samping kakaknya dengan tenang. Ia melihat berbagai masakan khas Jepang dan juga Korea sudah tersedia di meja makan mereka.

Eomma Kim yang melihat Jaejoong sudah duduk pun lalu mengambilkan nasi serta lauk-pauk untuk suami beserta kedua putranya.

''Itadakimasu.'' Ucap mereka bersamaan. Lalu memulai makan malam dengan tenang dan khikmat.

Youngwoong melihat ke arah Ayahnya yang makan dengan tenang.

''Okaa-san.. Otou-san.. Bolehkah Yongie keluar malam ini?'' Tanya Youngwoong dengan mulut penuh makanan disela-sela makan malamnya.

''Yongie-chan, kunyah makananmu sampai habis terlebih dahulu, baru kau boleh berbicara. Tak sopan jika berbicara pada orang tua dengan mulut penuh makanan seperti itu.'' Kata Eomma Kim lembut. Tipikal Ibu idaman.

Youngwoong mengangguk. Ia mengambil segelas air putih di sampingnya dan meneguknya dengan cepat. Tak terduga, Youngwoong tersedak karena meminum air putih itu dengan cepat-cepat.

Jaejoong yang melihat kakaknya tersedak, lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan memijat pelan tengkuk kakaknya.

''Uhukk.. Uhukk.. Ternyata kau masih punya perasaan juga Joongie-ah,'' Kata Youngwoon tersenyum, ''Ku pikir orang dingin sepertimu tak mempunyai perasaan, ternyata adik ku ini berbeda.'' Lanjut Youngwoong disertai senyum jahilnya.

Pipi Jaejoong merona merah. Eomma dan Appa Kim juga Youngwoong pun tertawa renyah. Jarang sekali melihat Jaejoong malu dengan pipi memerah seperti itu. Dan ini adalah kejadian langka. Oh well.

Appa Kim kemudian menghentikan tawanya dan memandang Youngwoong,

''Kau mau ke mana eoh malam ini?'' Tanya Appa Kim tajam. Youngwoong menelan ludahnya. Otou-san-nya selalu seperti ini. Tak memperbolehkan kedua anak mereka pergi malam-malam, apalagi di musim dingin. Apa Otou-san-nya berpikir bahwa ia adalah perempuan? Ia laki-laki dan tentu saja ia bisa menjaga diri dengan baik.

Youngwoong memutar bola matanya jengah.

''Izinkan aku kali ini saja Otou-san. Aku mau membeli hadiah untuk temanku dari Korea yang akan pindah ke Jepang besok. Oh ayolah, kami sudah lama tidak bertemu Otou-san..'' Rengek Youngwoon dengan kedua matanya yang berkedip-kedip. Oh, _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

''Baiklah, tapi-''

''Aku akan pergi bersama Joongie..'' Potong Youngwoong. Ia sudah hafal betul. Ia maupun Jaejoong tak boleh pergi sendiri-sendiri.

''Kalau begitu, Otou-san akan mengizinkanmu pergi bersama Joongie. Tapi jangan lupa, kau harus pulang tepat jam sembilan malam. Mengerti?'' Kata Appa Kim tajam, ''Kalau tidak kau akan tanggung akibatnya sendiri.''

Youngwoong mengangguk, sedang Jaejoong tak berkomentar sama sekali dari tadi. Ia hanya memakan makan malamnya dengan tenang.

Makan malam pun hening kembali.

''Gochisousama deshita..'' Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mengeluarkan suaranya dan bangkit berdiri, ''Aku sudah selesai. Aku akan ke kamar dulu Otou-san, Okaa-san.. Dan Onii-san, kalau kau jadi pergi malam ini, panggil saja aku nanti.'' Lanjut Jaejoong dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya, lalu melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya.

Well, selalu seperti itu. Tak pernah berubah dari dulu.

**_._**

**_._**

**_A Christmas gift_**

**_._**

**_._**

Jaejoong merebahkan punggungnya ke ranjang empuknya. Ia melenguh kecil dan mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas meja nakas. Tak ada pesan satu pun.

Tentu saja. Siapa yang mau berteman dengannya? Sedikir orang yang mau berteman dengannya dikarenakan sifat dinginnya itu. Ia memang tak mempunyai teman sedari kecil. Tak seperti kakaknya yang mempunyai banyak teman diluar sana.

Ia akui ia iri. Ia tak pernah bias menjadi orang yang terlihat ceria. Ia selalu kaku dalam melakukan apapun.

Ia melirik kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya yang di dominasi warna merah dan cokelat.

''Tanggal dua puluh delapan november..'' Gumamnya lirih.

Dua puluh delapan november?

Itu artinya kurang lebih sebulan lagi adalah hari Natal bukan? Ia menangkupkan tangannya ke wajahnya. Hari Natal adalah hari yang membosankan baginya. Jika hari Natal adalah hari yang menggembirakan bagi semua orang, berbeda baginya. Natal menurutnya adalah hari yang menyebalkan. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain ke Gereja, makan bersama keluarga, bertukar kado. Well, lupakan saja tentang bertukar kado. Ia hanya bertukar kado dengan Otou-san, Okaa-san, serta Onii-san-nya. Eum, juga teman dekatnya yang bernama Shim Changmin. Lalu? Ia akan berdiam diri saja di dalam kamarnya.

Mungkin bagi kakaknya Natal adalah hari yang menyenangkan. Sebab kakaknya mempunyai banyak teman yang bisa di ajak bertukar kado maupun sekadar untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan. Ia iri.

Ia melirik jam dinding Hello Kitty-nya. Sudah jam tujuh lebih lima menit. Dan itu artinya ia harus bersiap-siap dari sekarang sebelum kakaknya-

''Joongie-chan! Ayo cepat!'' Pekik Youngwoong dari balik pintu kamar Jaejoong.

Oh baru saja ia akan mengatakan bahwa kakaknya akan segera berteriak memanggilnya.

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya.

''Sebentar lagi Onii-san..'' pekik Jaejoong. Ia segera mengambil kaos _V-neck_, Jeans biru dongker, lalu memakainya. Tak lupa ia juga memakai syal dan sweater rajut yang tebal, serta topi musim dinginnya.

Jaejoong berjalan membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Youngwoong yang cemberut menatap jam tangannya.

''Ayo Onii-san.'' Kata Jaejoong singkat. Youngwoon mengangguk. Ia menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dengan ceria. Berjalan menuruni anak tangga.

''Otou-san, Okaa-san.. Kami pergi dulu!'' Teriak Youngwoong.

**_._**

**_._**

**_A Christmas gift_**

**_._**

**_._**

Jaejoong menghela napas pelan. Ia merasa kakinya sangat pegal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia di suruh menemani kakaknya berkeliling Mall hanya untuk mencari hadiah yang cocok untuk teman special kakaknya.

Ia penasaran. Siapa orang yang membuat kakaknya seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?

Kakaknya hanya mengatakan jika _'dia'_ adalah orang yang dekat dengan kakaknya saat di Shinki Elementary School dan Dong Bang Junior High School. Mana mungkin ia bisa tahu orang yang dimaksud kakaknya sedangkan ia dan kakaknya berbeda sekolah dari dulu? Terkecuali saat ini. Mereka sekolah ditempat yang sama. Japan Senior High School?

Hmm.. Ia jadi penasaran. Well mungkin mereka akan segera bertemu. Bukankah kakaknya mengatakan jika _'orang itu'_ akan pindah ke Jepang dan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan mereka?

Ia melirik kakaknya malas. Youngwoong sedang memilih apa yang cocok diberikan pada teman special-nya.

''Joongie-chan, bagaimana dengan ini?'' Tanya Youngwoong sembari menunjuk sebuah boneka gajah berwarna abu-abu. Lucu. Jaejoong jadi ingin sekali membeli boneka gajah itu. Ya, Jaejoong sangat menyukai hewan Gajah dan Beruang, oh jangan lupakan, ia juga sangat suka dengan Hello Kitty, tokoh kartun _favorite_-nya.

''Kawaii~'' Pekik Jaejoong. Youngwoong mendengus kesal. Selalu seperti ini jika berhubungan dengan Gajah, Beruang, maupun Hello Kitty.

''Kau mau, Joongie-chan? Ambil saja kalau kau mau. Aku akan membelikannya untukmu.'' Kata Youngwoong. Jaejoong tersenyum antusias. Jarang-jarang kakak mau membelikan boneka untuknya. Ini kesempatan yang tidak boleh dilewatkan.

Jaejoong mengambil boneka Gajah itu dan memeluknya erat, ia tersenyum sembari mendekap boneka gajah yang agak besar itu. Youngwoong tertegun. Jarang sekali Jaejoong tersenyum seperti ini.

''Bagaimana dengan yang ini?'' Tanya Youngwoong lagi menunjukkan sebuah boneka Beruang berwarna cokelat muda.

Jaejoong melirik boneka itu. Lucu, batinnya.

''Omo! Neomu joahe!'' Pekik Jaejoong dalam bahasa Korea. Youngwoong memutar bola matanya. Pasti adiknya juga menginginkan boneka Beruang ini.

''Ania, kau tak boleh. Boneka ini untuk teman special-ku. Kau kan sudah dapat boneka Gajah itu, jadi boneka ini untuk ku.'' Ujar Youngwoon. Jaejoong pun akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

Youngwoong menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju kasir untuk membayar boneka Gajah dan Beruang itu. Youngwoong tersenyum senang. Ia jadi merindukan Yunho, sahabat sekaligus orang yang disukainya. Ia harap Yunho senang dengan pemberiannya ini besok.

Jaejoong merapatkan syal-nya. Ia merutuk kecil. Malam ini sangat dingin, lebih dingin daripada saat ia jalan-jalan dengan Onii-chan-nya tadi. Musim gugur sebentar lagi akan berganti dengan musim dingin.

Mata doe Jaejoong memandang kaca toko boneka itu, ani, bukan kaca, lebih tepatnya bunga sakura yang terus berguguran yang tertiup oleh angin. Kelopak bunga sakura itu melayang dengan indahnya. Memenuhi sepanjang jalan dengan kelopaknya yang berwarna merah muda. Indah. Ia sangat suka musim gugur.

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Youngwoong –kakaknya- berjalan ke arahnya dengan dua bungkusan besar ditangan kanan dan tangan kirinya. Jaejoong menghampiri kakaknya dan mengambil salah satu boneka dari tangan kakaknya.

''Arigatou Joongie-chan..'' Senyum Youngwoong dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk kecil. Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar dari toko itu, menghentikan taksi dan pulang ke rumah mereka.

**_._**

**_._**

**_A christmas gift_**

**_._**

**_._**

Namja cantik bernama Jaejoong itu melirik jam dinding kamarnya. Pukul enam pagi. Ia harus cepat-cepat berangkat ke sekolah karena hari ini adalah jadwal piketnya.

Ia merapikan dasinya dan menyambar tas-nya yang berada di atas ranjang.

Kaki jenjangnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu, membuka pintu itu, kemudian menutupnya kembali. Berjalan menuruni anak tangga, dahinya mengernyit saat ia tak menemukan kakaknya di meja makan. Biasanya kakaknya selalu bangun pagi dan sudah siap di meja makan untuk menunggunya. Ia hanya melihat Ayah dan Ibunya saja. Ayahnya sedang membaca koran, sedang Ibunya tengah meletakkan empat gelas susu hangat untuk mereka.

'' Ohayou gozaimasu Otou-san.. Okaa-san..'' Sapa Jaejoong tersenyum simpul. Hanya segaris saja. Betapa pelitnya namja cantik itu hanya untuk sekadar tersenyum saja, ''Mana Nii-san, Kaa-san?'' Lanjut Jaejoong bertanya pada Ibunya, mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi depan Ayahnya dan mengambil setangkup roti dengan selai cokelat, kemudian memakannya denga tenang.

Appa Kim menghentikan membaca korannya dan melipat koran itu. Ia melihat pada Jaejoong yang tengah memakan sarapannya. Appa Kim mengambil segelas susu dan meminumya.

''Ohayou.. Kaa-san tak tahu, Joongie-chan. Mungkin Yongie masih tidur,'' Jawab Eomma Kim. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Ia mengambil susunya dan meminumnya sampai habis dan bangkit berdiri. Merapikan kemejanya supaya terlihat lebih rapi.

''Aku pergi dulu..'' Kata Jaejoong beranjak.

''Kau tak mau menunggu kakakmu dulu?'' Tanya Eomma Kim. Jaejoong menggeleng.

''Aku ada piket hari ini.'' Katanya singkat dan berlalu dari hadapan orang tuanya.

Jaejoong hanya diam sepanjang jalan menuju sekolahnya. Ini masih pagi, pukul enam lebih, dan udara masih dingin saja dingin. Ia terus berjalan dan sesekali berhenti memperhatikan kelopak bunga sakura yang terus berjatuhan memenuhi jalan.

Langkahnya kembali terhenti dipersimpangan jalan, bukan, ia bukan ingin memperhatikan bunga sakura yang gugur. Ia melihat seorang namja yang sepertinya tengah kebingungan seraya melihat arloji-nya.

''Eum, gomenasai..'' Kata Jaejoong pelan. Tanpa disangka, namja itu membalikkan badannya ke arah Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu tersenyum kecil dan menghampiri Jaejoong. ''Japan Senior High School lewat sini..'' Lanjutnya menunjuk jalan lurus di depannya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada Jaejoong.

''Domou arigatou gozaimasu..'' Kata namja itu tersenyum lembut. Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia melirik namja di depannya dengan kaku, sedang namja itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

Kelopak bunga sakura berguguran, dan satu kelopak bunga itu menempel di rambut almond milik Jaejoong. Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kelopak bunga sakura itu. Sedang Jaejoong hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang seperti ini. Apakah ia mempunyai kelainan jantung?

''Bunganya sedikit aneh..'' Namja tampan itu bersuara dengan suaranya yang terdengar berat namun seksi.

Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatap namja itu bingung.

''Eoh? Aneh bagaimana?'' Tanya Jaejoong bingung. Tanpa sadar kepalanya agak miring ke kanan karena bingung. Kawaii.

Tanpa diduga, namja tampan itu mengambil telapak tangan Jaejoong dan meletakkan kelopak bunga sakura yang menurutnya aneh di telapak tangan milik namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong memperhatikan kelopak bunga itu di telapak tangannya. Dan benar saja, kelopak bunga sakura itu memiliki bentuk yang aneh.

''Kelopak ini memiliki bentuk seperti hati. Bukankah itu aneh?'' tanya namja tampan itu, dengan senyumannya. Jaejoong diam, ia hanya memperhatikan kelopak bunga itu. Jantungnya berdebar kembali saat melihat namja di hadapannya tengah memandangnya dengan intens. Ia merasa, wajahnya kembali memerah sekarang, bahkan mungkin lebih merah sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong berlari. Meninggalkan namja tampan yang hanya bisa memandang bingung karena tingkah Jaejoong. Namun tak lama, ia tersenyum. Namja cantik itu sungguh menarik.

**_._**

**_._**

**_A christmas gift_**

**_._**

**_._**

Jaejoong duduk di _cafetaria_ sekolahnya. Meminum minumannya dengan tenang. Kantin ini aneh. Tentu saja aneh. Kantin hari ini sangat ramai.

Jaejoong hanya menatap bingung pada segerombolan anak-anak yang sepertinya tengah mengerubungi seseorang. Jaejoong menaikkan bahunya acuh dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

Dari kejauhan, Youngwoong melambaikan tangganya pada Jaejoong. Wajahnya tampak lebih ceria.

Ia berjalan menghampiri adiknya dengan tangannya yang menggandenga lengan seorang namja tampan.

''Joongie-chan..'' Panggil Youngwoong. Jaejoong mendongak dan tersenyum tipis melihat kakaknya, namun saat matanya beralih pada namja yang digandeng kakaknya, matanya bergerak gelisah. Namja ini, namja yang ia temui tadi pagi.

''Joongie-chan.. Kenalkan ini Yunho.'' Ujar Youngwoon ceria.

''Watashi wa Jung Yunho desu..'' Namja bernama Yunho itu membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan,

''Kim Jaejoong desu.'' Kata Jaejoong singkat.

''Aku kira tadi kau Youngwoong,'' Kata Yunho. Jaejoong tersentak.

''Dia adik kembar ku, Yunho-chan. Bukankah dia mirip denganku?'' tanya Youngwoong dan Yunho mengangguk mantap.

''Ya, kalian sama-sama cantik.'' Ujar Yunho membuat wajah kedua namja kembar itu merona hebat.

**_._**

**_._**

**_A christmas gift_**

**_._**

**_._**

Youngwoong menguap pelan. Mata pelajaran sejarah memang membosankan. Ia melirik pada Yunho yang sepertinya tak konsentrasi, sama sepertinya. Ia mengernyit heran saat melihat Yunho tersenyum tipis, dan pandangannya tak beralih dari… Jaejoong.

Jaejoong? Kenapa Yunho memandang adiknya seperti itu? Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Perasaannya jadi tak enak. Ada apa ini?

Ia memang sebangku dengan Yunho, karena tadi Yunho meminta pada Yui sensei untuk bisa sebangku dengannya.

Mata Youngwoong tak beralih dari Yunho.

Yunho, apakah sahabatnya menyukai adiknya? Tak boleh. Ia tak boleh menyukai adiknya. Yunho hanya boleh menyukai dirinya.

''Yun-chan..'' Panggil Youngwoong. Yunho menoleh pada Youngwoong.

''Nani?''

''Kau sedang memperhatikan apa?'' tanya Youngwoong, walaupun ia sudah tahu apa yang diperhatikan oleh Yunho tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri.

''Tidak ada,'' Balas Yunho.

''Wakatta.''

**_._**

**_._**

**_A christmas gift_**

**_._**

**_._**

Hari demi hari berlalu, dan kedekatan Jaejoong dengan Yunho semakin membuat Youngwoong takut. Ia takut Jaejoong menyukai Yunho dan merebut Yunho darinya. Ia tak boleh membiarkan itu. Yunho adalah miliknya!

Youngwoong tersenyum sendu saat melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang duduk di kursi pojok kantin dan tersenyum. Ia tak pernah melihat Jaejoong tersenyum seperti itu. Dan hanya Yunho yang dapat membuat Jaejoong tersenyum tanpa beban. Ia semakin takut. Yunho semakin menjauh darinya.

Dengan langkah ragu dan senyuman palsunya, Youngwoong berjalan mendekat ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong.

''Yunho-chan.. Joongie-chan..'' Panggilnya dengan senyuman manisnya. Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh. Yunho tersenyum manis pada Youngwoong.

''Boleh aku bergabung bersama kalian?'' Tanya Youngwoong. Jaejoong mengangguk.

''Kalian makan apa? Sepertinya enak sekali..'' Kata Youngwoong.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Youngwoong. Dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat hati Jaejoong terasa sesak.

''Kami hanya sedang makan Oden saja.'' Sahut Yunho. _(Oden: Sup yang biasanya berisi bakso ikan, telur rebus, daikon [lobak], dan konnyaku)_

Youngwoong hanya mengangguk.

''Bagaimana kalau akhir musim dingin nanti kita pergi bersama?'' Tanya Youngwoong antusias, menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan pandangan penuh harap.

Jaejoong menatap Youngwoong ragu,

''Apakah Otou-san dan Kaa-san akan mengizinkannya Nii-chan?'' Tanya Jaejoong ragu. Ia tahu betul sifat orang tuanya yang tak memperbolehkan mereka pergi.

''Memangnya kita akan kemana?'' Tanya Yunho.

''Ke Hokkaido, melihat festival Sapporo Yuki Matsuri. Aku ingin melihat ratusan patung salju dan pahatan es yang menghiasi dari Taman Odori, lapangan di Satoland, dan jalanan utama di Susukino.'' Kata Youngwoong dengan mata berbinar-binar.

''Aku rasa Otou-san dan Kaa-san tak akan mengizinkannya.'' Sahut Jaejoong membuat Youngwoong terdiam.

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

**_._**

**_._**

**_A christmas gift_**

**_._**

**_._**

Jaejoong membongkar-bongkar laci meja nakasnya. Pikirannya kalut. Ia tak boleh kehilangan benda itu. Benda yang sangat berarti baginya. Buku siswanya hilang. Seingatnya, ia meletakkan buku itu di laci meja nakas kamarnya. Kenapa sekarang buku itu tidak ada?

Ia tak takut jika hanya buku siswanya saja yang hilang, tapi di dalam buku itu, ia menyelipkan kelopak bunga sakura berbentuk hati yang sangat berharga baginya. Bunga yang mengawali pertemuannya dengan Yunho. Kenapa bisa hilang? Ingin rasanya ia menangis sekarang.

Jaejoong memukul kepalanya pelan. Ia harus menemukan buku siswa itu.

Ia melirik kalendernya. Besok. Besok adalah Hari Natal. Hari yang menyebalkan, pikir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kemudian merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang kamarnya. Ia lelah. Ia sedari tadi mencari buku itu dan tak kunjung menemukannya.

**_CKLEKK_**

Jaejoong terduduk di ranjangnya saat ia mendengar knop pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang. Dan benar saja, ia melihat kakaknya berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya.

Ada apa?

''Nii-chan, ada apa?'' Tanya Jaejoong.

Youngwoong mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Jaejoong. Ia melirik Jaejoong dan menghela napasnya.

''Kau.. Apakah kau menyukai Yunho?'' tanya Youngwoong _to the point_. Jaejoong tersentak. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

''Suka? Entahlah, aku tak tahu.'' Jawab Jaejoong jujur. Well, ia memang tak tahu apakah ia menyukai Yunho atau tidak. Yang ia rasakan, ia hanya ingin Yunho tetap bersamanya.

''Apa yang kau rasakan saat bersama Yunho?''

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir,'' Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak dengan cepat dan wajahku akan terasa panas saat Yunho-kun memandangku.''

''Apa kau pikir itu cinta?''

''Cinta? Aku mencintai Otou-san, Kaa-san, Nii-san.. Juga Yunho-kun.'' Sahut Jaejoong namun saat menyebut nama Yunho, suaranya sangat lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

Youngwoong menghela napasnya,

''Itu bukan cinta namanya. Aku harap kau mau menjauhi Yunho mulai sekarang. Aku menyukainya.''

''Menjauhi?''

''Ya..'' Youngwoong bangkit dari ranjang Jaejoong dan berjalan keluar, tetapi ia berhenti saat merasakan lengannya di tarik oleh seseorang.

Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Jaejoong yang memegang lengannya.

''A-aku.. Aku juga menyukai Yunho-kun dan aku tak akan menjauhinya. Gomenasai.'' Kata Jaejoong lirih dan membungkukkan badannya.

Youngwoong tersentak. Ia merasakan darahnya mendidih. Ia hanya menepis tangan Jaejoong kasar dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

**_._**

**_._**

**_A christmas gift_**

**_._**

**_._**

Hari Natal telah tiba. Namun Jaejoong hanya terdiam di dalam kamarnya saja. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

Ia teringat perkataan kakaknya kemarin. Apakah ia boleh egois untuk kali ini? Tapi.. Bagaimana jika Yunho hanya menyukai kakaknya?

Ia merasakan ponselnya berdering. Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan membaca sebuah pesan dari Yunho.

**_[Joongie-chan, ku tunggu kau dipersimpangan jalan saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Aku sudah ada di sana]_**

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang. Ia mengambil sweater tebal dan syal-nya, lalu memakainya.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tergesa. Menuruni anak tangga dan melihat Eomma dan Appanya yang tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

''Kau mau kemana?'' Tanya Ayahnya. Jaejoong berhenti sejenak.

''Aku mau keluar sebentar Otou-san. Bolehkah? Joongie mohon, hanya kali ini.'' Pinta Jaejoong dengan wajah memelasnya.

Appa Kim terlihat berpikir, namun tak lama mengangguk. Melihat itu, Jaejoong segera berjalan keluar rumah.

Udara terasa dingin. Butiran salju memenuhi pandangannya. Ia menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya yang terasa beku dan meniupnya pelam sembari berjalan.

Wajah cantiknya terlihat memerah karena udara dingin itu. Namun itu tak membuatnya menyurutkan langkahnya untuk menemui Yunho.

Sesampainya dipersimpangan jalan, ia menemukan Yunho yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya sembari duduk di bangku panjang di bawah pohon sakura. Dengan langkah canggung, Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho.

''Yunho-kun,'' Panggil Jaejoong lirih. Yunho mendongakkan wajahnya, tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong. Yunho bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

''Akhirnya kau datang juga..''

Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa sampai Yunho menyodorkan sesuatu.

Buku siswanya!

Jaejoong memandang Yunho ragu dan mengambil buku siswanya dan memeluknya erat. Ia membuka buku itu dan melihat kelopak sakura berbentuk hati yang sudah kering masih ada di situ. Betapa bahagianya ia saat ini.

''Kau ternyata masih menyimpan bunga itu,'' Kata Yunho tersenyum lembut, membuat Jaejoong kikuk. ''Aku menemukannya di kantin saat kau dan Youngwoong buru-buru untuk pulang waktu itu. Buku itu terjatuh dari kantung celanamu.'' Jelas Yunho panjang lebar tanpa diminta.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia bersyukur ternyata buku itu tak jadi hilang, sekaligus malu saat Yunho mengetahui ia masih menyimpan bunga sakura itu.

''Aku tahu ini tak wajar,'' Yunho memulai pembicaraan, ''Tapi.. Daisuki.''

''Nani?!''

''Daisuki.''

Jaejoong terdiam. Apa katanya? Yunho, menyukainya? Bolehkah ia senang sekarang?

Yunho menatap penuh harap pada Jaejoong. Namja cantik di depannya hanya menunduk dan terdiam. Yunho gugup saat ini, bagaimana jika namja cantik itu tak menyukainya juga?

''Jika kau tak me-''

''Aku juga menyukaimu.'' Jawab Jaejoong pelan. Wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang karena malu.

''Benarkah? Aku bersyukur memilikimu pada Hari Natal ini. Ini adalah kado terindah untuk ku.'' Kata Yunho.

Namja tampan itu memeluk Jaejoong erat. Jaejoong tersentak. Ia tegang sekarang. Ia bisa merasakan napas namja tampan itu berhembus di lehernya. Aroma mint Yunho juga tercium.

''Merry christmas..'' Bisik Yunho.

''Merry christmas too~''

Dan malam itu, ditengah butiaran salju yang turun di musim dingin, Yunho dan Jaejoong akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Walaupun Jaejoong merasa bersalah pada kakaknya yang juga menyukai Yunho. Namun, biarkan ia egois. Untuk kali ini saja.

**_''Well, it's special day for me at christmas day.. The story has just begun..''_**

**_FIN_**

Hola! Author newbie ini kembali repost FF dari FB pribadi Anheeta. Terinspirasi dari manga yang pernah gue baca, tapi lupa judulnya -_-  
Tapi sedikit doang kok, lainnya pemikiran gue sendiri.  
Mind to review readers? Gue ngga maksa kok. Kalian bisa tahu sendiri bagaimana cara menghargai karya seseorang. Dan gue percaya, kalian punya cara tersendiri buat ngehargain karya orang lain. Well, udah mau baca Fic gue aja gue dah seneng banget xD


End file.
